


A bundle of Alien

by The_Iron_Slayer



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Iron_Slayer/pseuds/The_Iron_Slayer
Summary: A mission has an unexpected turn of events when they find an abandoned alien child stranded in a strange base. The team has to step up and face the realities of being parents and raising an individual who's powers and origin is a complete mystery. Jemma decides to study the specimen much to Fitz's argument and slowly the begin to realise a possible future for the both of them, not just as lab partners. (this mainly will be Fitz/Simmons based as Jemma will be the one studying the child - this is also pre them becoming romantic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the mess that is the first chapter. Im still trying to pick out the style really and might end up going with some first person narrative at some points but I really hope you enjoy it. Let me know if you want more.

Jemma took deep breaths in an attempt to calm her nerves as she very precariously stepped over the broken shards of glass that scattered what once apparently some kind of secret base. Debris covered the entirety of the base, making it a great effort to get from one side to their destination; Fitz who wasn’t too far behind but was greatly out of breath looked up to check that Jemma was ok, worry etching his face as she stumbled forwards, tripping over an exposed wire. 

“Ah no!” Jemma exclaimed as her body went tumbling forwards onto the concrete floor.  
“Simmons bloody hell, are you all right?!” Fitz rushed over without taking much care to where he was placing his own feet, just desperate to check on her. Wincing she checked over herself briskly and stood back up, catching Fitz’s hand to help support her.  
“Yeah I think I just tore up my hands a little, nothing too drastic. Although I’ll need to disinfect the wounds when we get back.” Fitz nodded in agreement as he examined her hands with intensity, lightly brushing the gravel out of the now damaged skin. Jemma winced slightly.  
“Sorry Jems” he mumbled, eyebrows pinching together in concern.  
“It’s alright” her eyes met his and she smiled at his care for her. They really did have each others backs for anything, even tiny scrapes. Pushing forward, now holding hands to support each other to prevent further falls. Fitz grumbled.  
“Care to remind me why we all thought it would be a great idea to split up again?”  
“Because that way we can cover more ground thoroughly. The quicker we find this chemical, the quicker we can leave this place.” Jemma huffed as she blew some rouge strands of hair from the front of her face.  
“Yeah yeah I was just hoping you would have come up with a better reason than 'oh its quicker’ honestly because I am not a fan of this blasted hell hole”.  
“Well I’m sorry that I’m too busy on concentrating on not sustaining serious injury in order to make you ‘feel better’” Jemma responded with sarcasm dripping from her tongue. Fitz scoffed at her response.  
“Clearly you’re doing such a great job at that” He gestured towards her hands - Jemma snatched her hand from his in frustration and Fitz’s face dropped at the broken contact.  
“Can you just for one moment focus on the mission rather than yourself?” she snapped.  
Both continued in a tense silence, stumbling every now and then but still catching each-other, despite clearly being aggravated at one another. 

“You know this is kind of sad really this place” Jemma broke the silence as they came to a halt in a dark hallway, trying to decide which path in front of them to take. Both options did not look appealing. Looking up she examined the devastation that surrounded them, cracked ceilings and sparks flying from broken wires.  
“What do you mean sad? It’s just a destroyed base?” He quizzed, while shining his torch down the ominous hallways.  
“Just this is what we have, we call the base home don’t we? One day some aliens or whatever might be stumbling through the remains of the place we have so many memories” her voice somber. Being in an area like this reminded her about how fragile their lives as a team were. All it takes is one wrong moment that was no fault of their own and her mismatched family could be taken away from her. Instantly. Fitz raised his hand and placed it on Jemma’s shoulder reassuringly, no words needed to be said as she knew he understood how she was feeling. Turning to meet his eyes he smiled at her sincerely and tucked the pesky strands of her that had been annoying her behind her ear. Both their bodies warmed at the intimate touch and Jemma’s heart started beating slightly faster than usual. Fitz realised this could be a moment to talk to her about maybe cooking dinner for her one night this week, maybe now that everyone had split up it would finally give them some time to themselves. How they used to be at the academy.

“FITZSIMMONS I FOUND THE LAB” the scream of Daisy echoed through causing the moment to be broken. She jerked back, questioning the reaction her body was having to Fitz’s touch. Shaking her head in an attempt to disperse the feelings she watched his face grimace at the sudden shouting.  
“Guess that’s our cue?” Fitz forced a chuckle, frustrated that at every time he tried to speak to her there was always some kind of interruption. Jemma nodded in answer to his question.  
“Just coming Daisy! Where are you?” She shouted at the top of her lungs. Fitz flinched and covered his ears.  
“Jesus woman! Warn a man before you start screaming like a bloody banshee!” And there it was, the bickering had returned to normal. Following Daisy’s rather terrible directions the pair finally managed to navigate the wrecked environment to meet up with the rest of the team.  
“Trust us to have gone in the complete wrong direction” Fitz huffed, hands on hips. Jemma rolled her eyes at his consent impatience in every situation. She really wished that some days he would just be a little more positive so that it she didn’t need to be so bubbly all the time.  
“Honestly by now I thought you guys would have some sort of 6th sense to finding science in weird places” Daisy shrugged matter of factly.  
“Oh don’t be ridiculous, the very notion that Fitz and I could even have integrated that kind of technology is absurd” Jemma laughed, always taking everything so literally. Fitz nodded in agreement. They both began inspecting the derelict lab. Test tubes broken everywhere with research ruined all over the place.  
“God I wonder what they were all studying - I bet there’s some fascinating developments in here that we haven’t even begun to consider” Jemma half muttered to herself. “Lets just stay focused on getting what we came for” May declared, her voice bringing back the seriousness of the mission. As Fitz rummaged though various pieces of paperwork, all in a language he could barely understand he heard a muffled wailing coming from the door on the right hand side of him. The hinges were snapped and the door laid haphazardly, half covering the doorway. He heard the sound once again and decided to go and explore while he left Jemma to finding the weird chemical that she had been so obsessed over the past few weeks; what was that noise? Squeezing at an awkward angle he made his way into the room to find a broken box of some sort that the sound appeared to be coming from. Ignoring every piece of instinct he slowly crept towards it, the animalistic sounds getting louder as he approached. Carefully he peered into the small box and to his shock he had found something that was very much not human.

“Hey has anyone seen Fitz at all?” Jemma questioned the others. Everyone snatched their heads around in an attempt to locate him and Jemma’s heart started pounding at the thought of him missing. Suddenly Daisy caught the sight of him from the corner of her eye.  
“Hey man where did you—” Stopping mid sentence she stood there with her jaw on the floor as Fitz approached the group with something bundled in his arms.  
“Jemma I found something…” Fitz began and Jemma spun around and dropped the piece of equipment she was holding in shock.  
“Fitz what the hell is that and why is are you holding it like that” Jemma questioned, her voice trembling slightly. Cautiously they both walked towards one another and the breath caught in her throat; it was a baby.  
“I - erm - Fitz - human… That is not a human baby” she stuttered, her mind caught in a trap.  
“Well done for stating the obvious there Captain” he snapped quietly, clearly trying not to disturb the bundle of alien in his arms. She stared at the creature with fascination. Its skin was a gold colour with blue veins beneath spread out, the skin so clear it almost appeared translucent. It’s small finger-like didgets twitched under her stare, it had similar features to a human but at the same time was the complete opposite. Gills fluttered on its neck with each breath; there was no nasal structure accept two tiny slits in the centre of the face. A tuft of what appeared like blonde hair protruded from the top of its head and Jemma slowly moved her hand to touch the skin. As her finger made contact its abnormally large eyes burst open, as blue and as deep as the ocean her and Fitz once were trapped beneath; she gasped with both fear and captivation as the creature grabbed her finger with a strength she was not anticipating. The room was so quiet you could only hear the strange gurgles from the creature as Jemma couldn’t tear her eyes away. A peculiar feeling gathered in her gut, one of both instinct and panic — she couldn’t decide wether to shove the alien from Fitz’s arms and run for the hills or to take it into her own arms. After a split second she chose the latter and took the ‘child’ from him carefully, still not breaking eye contact.  
“Jems what is going on” Fitz watched in confusion as Jemma took it. He watched as the cogs turned in her head as she attempted to decipher what was happening. May immediately pulled her gun from the holster and aimed it at the creature and Daisy readied her hands in preparation to shake.  
“NO!” Fitz exclaimed. Looking at them with pleading eyes. Neither of them lowered their weapons.  
“Jemma put the god damn thing down so we can shoot it” May ordered without hesitation. Looking up with desperate eyes she clung to the child and held it closer to her chest.  
“Please it’s a baby of some sorts, can we just take it back to the lab? Clearly it’s been abandoned or its parents have been killed in the destruction” She cried. Usually she would have been more cautious but the fire in her belly begged her to protect it at all cost. Maybe that’s a power of some sorts that it had but she didn’t care and Fitz seemed to understand as he walked in front of her. His actions had clearly shocked the team because of all people, Fitz really should be the one freaking out right now.  
“Lets just get it back to the lab so we can put it in an isolation chamber to study” May raised an eyebrow at his boldness and Daisy gradually lowered her hands back to her sides, clearly trusting Fitz’s judgement. May sighed and did the same.  
“If this thing so much as breathes funny i’m shooting it - there will be no stopping me” she emphasised the last bit strongly. Fitz turned around to see Jemma smiling down at the bundle in her arms. It had reached out its hand to touch her face and her grin got wider.  
“Simmons I think I might have found that chemical” Daisy stated but Jemma didn't appear to care.

As they approached the Bus, Jemma still holding the creature and Fitz hovering close by protectively, May glared at them. She was not happy about what had just happened. They were not some sort of adoption rescue crew who just took in random alien creatures; then she glanced at Daisy and realised that that was exactly what they were. With everyone on the team had either lost family or had been abandoned by someone at some point, herself included. Sighing at her own inner turmoil she ran through how she was going to get the passed Coulson.


	2. 13 Days later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 days after bringing the alien back into the base and its chaos. Absolute bloody chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it!

The alien cries echoed through the base. No matter how far away the sound caused everyones ears to ring, followed by a thumping headache. Fitz paced back and forth, his hands over his ears and his face scrunched up as Simmons ran back through the lab doors.  
“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?” Fitz cried, throwing his hands up in the air in clear frustration.  
“I needed a wee! God i’ve been gone less than two minutes!” She responded. Jemma’s whole demeanour was of a person who looked like they had been electrocuted and then not slept for 4 weeks. Her hair was pointing in every direction, she was barely dressed with big bags under her eyes, skin pale, covered with various burns and her clothes were a mismatch of joggers and one of Fitz’s academy T-shirts. Rushing over to the incubation chamber she picked up the screaming alien and the cries immediately stopped. Sighing with annoyance she replayed in her head how much she thought this was a good idea in the beginning and it’s for science so of course it’s going to all be worth it. Anyway what’s a few days of not sleeping causing a soon to happen mental breakdown for the discovery of a new species! Jemma laughed out loud and Fitz turned and look at her quizzically.  
“Well I’m glad you’re finding this amusing now” sarcasm dripping from his tongue.  
“I was laughing because this kind of reminded me how I was before our final lab test” she looked down at herself and the mess she had become. Fitz nodded and cleared his throat.  
“You’ve got a point there Simmons, you were an absolute wreck and I can’t say this is much of a difference” Now shaking his head he suddenly snatched his hand over is nose, pinching it with force.“Oh not again!” his voice came out as a plea.  
“I’m not changing her this time. It is your turn.” Jemma said with sharply.  
“No no no no! It’s yours! I changed it like 3 hours ago and I physically vomited! I am not going through that again” Fitz squeaked. It had been a less than pleasant experience that had ended with explosive alien feaces over most surfaces of the lab, including himself as well as his own vomit all over his shoes since he didn’t quite make it to the bin in time. Shaking his head and shuddering at the thought he looked at Jemma with pleading eyes.  
“Please I will clean all of your lab equipment for a month” He begged. Jemma shook her head. She had had her own very unfortunate experiences with changing the alien. Instead she needed up with acid burns from its urine and having to cut a small chunk of her hair off due to a strange sticky substance that it had secreted from its hands after very much not wanting to let her go. You see the past 13 days that the alien had been in the base, it had not been able to leave her side. It seemed to have formed quite the attachment which at the start seemed incredible cute but now quite frankly Jemma was pretty sick of it. Tears stung in her eyes as she all of a sudden became quite overwhelmed at the situation.   
“I can’t stand another minute of this, I’m going to sit down in my bunk ..” Fitz began before he saw the silent tears rolling down Jemma’s cheeks as she gently rocked the creature in her arms. Slowly, he approached her and put his arms out, silently signalling that he would sort the issue. Her crying was always something that he couldn’t bear to see, even in the predicament they were in. Sniffling she handed the child over, bracing for the screaming sound but it never came. Her eyes widened with shock.  
“Fitz i - she’s stopped” Jemma whispered in fear or disturbing the moment of peace.  
“Oh so it’s a ‘She’ now?” he tilted his head in questioning. Jemma stepped closer so that her and Fitz were touching sides, she placed her head on his shoulder. Both of them warming at the feeling as she nuzzled further and leaned some of her weight on him. He wrapped one arm around her and hugger her as much as one could while holding a small alien.   
“I don’t know why I called it ‘she’ - i’ve done some basic scans and studies and it seems that it does have a reproductive system to develop something internally but since it seems so young—”  
“— It’s too hard to tell. I know” Fitz finished for her, just barely understanding what she said as she mumbled into his shoulder. Scrunching his nose once again, smelling the issue at hand once again and kissed the top of Jemma’s head lightly.  
“Simmons I’ve got to go and deal with this grenade.” He waited for her to untangle herself but she didn’t move, only gradually putting more of her weight on him.  
“Jemma?” he shimmed he shoulder a little she snorted in response and snatched her head up.   
“I think I just dozed off there sorry” she rubbed her eyes and yawned, stretching her arms over her head. Fitz chuckled.  
“Why don’t you go and nap or shower. Honestly I think a shower would be really good for you now” Fitz heavily suggested. Jemma glared in response before nodding in agreement. She shuffled quietly out of the lab towards her bunk and Fitz watched her with great sympathy. This thing had clearly bonded with Jemma in a way they didn’t yet understand and this is the first time she’d really broken physical contact in nearly two weeks. She had slept, ate and even gone to the bathroom with it otherwise the scream would just cause absolute chaos and everyone would rush into the lab shouting at them both. They had even lost their whole lab team over it since no one could stand either the smell or noise. Sighing deeply Fitz went over to their make-shift changing table and set to work.

Daisy poked her head into the lab to find Fitz asleep on the floor, leaning against one of the lab tables with the baby on his chest. His mouth was wide open and he was snoring softly. Smiling at the sight she started taking a video and approached them in attempt to catch a funny moment. Instead there was a huge blast of light that knocked her backwards across the room, standing up quickly she realised that this is how some of the people that she ‘quakes’ must feel. Looking with shock at the sight in front of her she heard footsteps running down the hallway and Mack and Coulson burst into the lab, weapons raised. To their amazement Fitz was still asleep in the same position, instead now there was a bright ball of white light surrounding him and the baby. Daisy scanned the room, where the hell was Jemma? Fitz woke with start, obviously sensing the great commotion occurring around him.  
“Ah what the bloody hell!” he screamed. And with that he woke the creature.  
“What am I even in right now?!” and as the words left his mouth the light bubble dropped revealing them both. Everyone dropped their weapons and covered their ears as the piercing sound shook their brains.   
“SIMMONS. WHERE IS SIMMONS?!” Mack shouted.   
“She’s in her bunk!” Fitz cried, scrambling to his feet and attempting to copy Jemma’s rocking that seemed to work. He was not very successful. Daisy ran out of the lab towards Jemma’s bunk and began to hammer on the door. Jemma answered wide eyed with her hair dripping wet and a towel wrapped around her. Both of them ran back towards the lab, Daisy nearly slipping on the wet patches that Simmons left behind. Crashing into the lab she ran scurried towards Fitz’s with one hand desperately holding onto her towel she took the creature from him and pulled it to her chest, connecting their skin.   
“Shhhh, it’s ok, I’m here now. I’m so sorry for leaving” Jemma hushed and she rocked gently, running her hands gently through its tuft of hair. The screaming immediately stopped and everyone’s hands dropped back to their sides.   
“This has got to stop - it’s getting ridiculous. I cannot support a study that is causing this much of a problem for the team” Coulson stated harshly. Jemma looked at him, eyes swimming with tears once again. His harsh demeanour dropped as he looked at his best biochemist. She stood in a self created puddle and towel now crying.  
“I’m sorry sir - this isn’t quite going —’ Jemma attempted to start.  
“With all due respect sir we are creating history here! As well as saving a life!” Fitz interrupted, standing strongly next to Jemma.   
“History? The only reason that I’m allowing this at all is because May said she trusted the two of you. You are seriously making me question her judgement agent Fitz.” Fitz held his stance, taking a step further towards Coulson. “Well maybe is any of you bothered to help us rather than just shout and scream at poor Simmons we wouldn’t be as much in this mess!” he exclaimed. Coulson was shocked at his boldness but didn’t let it show; closing his eyes he took a deep breath.   
“Fine. You have two more weeks of looking after this thing and everyone needs to help out.”  
“Thank you sir.” Fitz nodded.  
“But, if there is no improvement then we are terminating the project. And the creature.” Fitz turned towards Jemma and smiled. She still stood feeling overwhelmed and very exposed in front of her teammates. Everyone could be heard grumbling in disagreement at Coulson’s words but no-one dared question him.  
“I’m sure when Jemma is appropriately dressed and feeling better she will get a great kick with making a complex schedule. Isn’t that right Jems” He smiled and nudged her playfully, finally cracking a smile from her.   
“There she is” his smile getting even bigger. Jemma composed herself and carefully readjusted her towel.  
“Right if you give me some time to sort myself out I’ll deal with it all as soon as I can.” She nodded and walked out of the lab towards her room. She wasn’t going to let this get to her any more. After all she was a scientist and she was going to make some fantastic discoveries with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know if you want more or if there's any improvements you think i can make!


End file.
